marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars II Vol 1 5
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Al Milgrom | CoverArtist2 = Steve Leialoha | Quotation = I used to think I had a home... but not long ago I found out I was a mutant! So did my parents! They were ap-'palled'! Of course, they've always been appalled by me! I was always to weird to suit them! Girls just wanna have fun, you know? | Speaker = Tabitha Smith | StoryTitle1 = Despair! | Writer1_1 = Jim Shooter | Penciler1_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_1 = Steve Leialoha | Inker1_2 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Many Hands | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Letterer1_2 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Bob Budiansky | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... The Beyonder is walking down a stretch of railroad track near Washington D.C. when he hears an oncoming train. When it's almost upon him he uses his powers to make it disassemble disorientating its passengers and crew. As he walks away he is joined by a young mutant named Tabitha -- nicknamed Boom-Boom for her ability to create energy time bombs -- who has run away from her abusive parents to find a secret school of mutants she heard about that exists in upstate New York. Thinking the Beyonder himself is a mutant asks to accompany him, the indifferent One From Beyonder doesn't care. When he sets up their camp for the night she tells him about life, and gets him to open up about his most recent sorrows. He explains how he had fallen in love with Alison Blaire, the mutant musician known as Dazzler, how he attempted to give her everything -- including a portion of his own infinite power -- to win her love for her to ultimately reject him . Tabitha provides the Beyonder with her nihilistic views on friendship and love, that eventually everyone who you care about will leave you and you will become more miserable until you either commit suicide or die. The Beyonder doesn't like this outlook and decides to leave, but not before allowing Tabitha to hug him before teleporting away. The Beyonder returns to the blank void that he used to exist in prior to gaining awareness of the universe that he has explored. He contemplates becoming what he once was, but fears losing his awareness and need for desire. He even intimates creating a world for him to habitat complete with a copy of Alison Blare that will love him unconditionally, but decides against this because it is not love earned. Before he can contemplate further, a time bomb planted in the seat of his pants by Boom-Boom explodes, earning the Beyonder's ire. However, the next morning the Beyonder decides to help Tabitha out, finding her hitchinking he takes her for a ride in his car. Using his powers to heal her swollen eye, he tells her that he is going to take her to the secret school she heard about. He takes her to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester New York. There Tabitha knocks at the door, however as she stammers to explain to Piotr Rasputin why she is there, Rachel Summer's detects the Beyonders presence. Before Boom-Boom can explain anything, the members of the X-Men and New Mutants spring out of the mansion and attack the Beyonder car. Finding their threat negligible, the Beyonder repels them and drives off. Frightened and confused and feeling abandoned by the Beyonder, Tabitha flees into the woods, leaving the X-Men and New Mutants to wonder why the Beyonder brought her to them. Boom-Boom, alone in the woods begs for the Beyonder to come back and threatens to blow herself up with the biggest time bomb she can muster. However, when she makes it go off, he saves her in the nick of time and offers to take her for a ride. She gets one that is totally unexpected as his car suddenly flies into the air and travels light years into space to the Worldcomplex, the headquarters of the Celestials. Partaking in the tourist trade that has generated on the Worldcomplex's surface, the Beyonder explains to Tabitha how the Celestials and other cosmic beings fear him and are now contemplating what to do. When Tabitha points out that the Celestials just seem to be standing around and don't seem that afraid, the Beyonder tries to prove his point by approaching the massive cosmic beings and threatening to destroy the universe if they do not stop him. When the Celestials spring to life and attempt to stop him, he easily blasts them all aside, causing chaos and panic below. When the Beyonder returns to Tabitha, she is frightened by him. He tries to smooth things over by making her prettier, older or taking away her powers. None of these placate the girl and she demands that he leave him alone and return her to Earth. The Beyonder does so and tries to hide the fact that he is more miserable than he was before. As the Beyonder returns to Earth, he checks on the progress of Algrim the Elf and sees that he is crossing the ocean to try and find Thor in America. When he decides to listen to some music, he upsets himself when he realizes the record he put on was one of Dazzler's. Meanwhile, Boom-Boom has called the Avengers hotline and warned the Avengers of the Beyonder. Taking her call seriously, and learning that she can get the Beyonder to see her, the Avengers tell her to help them capture him. When Tabitha convinces the Beyonder to come to the campsite they first met, he is duped into another time bomb planted hug and soon finds himself attacked by the combined forces of the east and west coast Avengers, Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange. When the assembled heroes realize that the Beyonder is not fighting back they stop, and the Beyonder wanders away. When they try to make sense of the encounter, Captain America notes that the Beyonder mutters "ten points, I win" -- Tabitha's numbering game of loneliness -- and wonders what effect the Beyonder's involvement with the girl will mean to the planet Earth. Secret Wars II continues in , and ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species:' * * * Celestials * * ** ** ** * Locations: * Near Washington, D.C. * ** *** ** *** **** * * Worldcomplex Headquarters * The Beyonder's Universe Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Beyonder's car | Notes = * Starfox is included among the members of the East Coast Avengers, as Starfox had left the team in this is likely an artist's mistake. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References